For many years, there has been a continuous evolution in graphs are used as models in differently areas of software. The evolution can be described as one of object model, configuration framework, describing software components and connected together on general purpose processors.
The Traditional diagrams are intended to model both computational and organizational processes such as Unified Modeling Language, however, only simply diagrams can be directly used to convert High-Level-Language (HLL) such as simple cases; The meaning of the model is not representations of Keyword Structure Definition (i.e., class structure definition: class type_name { };, where, class is keyword) or complexity Function Definition Structure; therefore, It is hard that typically analyzed to find out properties of the modelled subject, or transformation to constructor other types of models;
To aspect graphs that can be used for analysis, inspection, text-to-model, model-to-text and model-to-model on a general High-Level-Language;